Why?
by apikachudoodoll
Summary: Terkadang terlalu mencintai dan menggantungkan Harapan yang begitu tinggi pada seseorang yang kita cintai membuat kita tersakiti


Why?

Cast : Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke uchiha

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance

Rated : T

DISCLAMER : Masashi kishimoto

Warning : AU, maybe Typo and others.

This Chara not My mine.

I'm newbie

Summary : Terkadang terlalu mencintai dan menggantungkan Harapan yg begitu tinggi pada seseorang yang kita cintai membuat kita Tersakiti.

Selamat membaca ~

* * *

><p><span>Hinata PoV<span>

Sudah Tiga bulan aku dan kekasihku menjalin hubungan, Sejujurnya aku merasa berat menjalani hubungan ini bukannya aku tidak serius atau bosan, TIDAK SAMA SEKALI. Hanya saja aku merasa hubungan yang kita berdua jalani sangatlah sulit, aku Sangat mencintainya sejak dulu pada saat SMA sampai sekarang, aku ingat saat aku dan dia bertemu kembali setelah beberapa tahun tak pernah bertemu, dan saat itu kami mulai berkomunikasi sebagai teman. Tetapi tidak di sangka setelah sebulan saling berhubungan , secara tiba-tiba dengan tidak manisnya dia memaksa ku untuk menjadi kekasihnya , saat itu aku hanya bisa membatu saat dia menyatakan bahwa dia ingin aku menjadi kekasihnya aku berpikir waktu itu apa aku bermimpi tetapi semua terbantahkan saat Dia menciumku dan langsung memutuskan aku dan dia menjadi sepasang Kekasih. saat itu aku tidak bisa menolak, Karena Aku sangat mencintainya.

. Dan sampai saat ini aku masih tidak percaya aku HINATA HYUUGA seorang gadis Biasa dan Sederhana menjalin hubungan dengan seorang lelaki paling tampan,kaya,dan banyak kelebihan yang terkenal dikalangan para wanita-wanita diluar sana, dan pernah menjadi pangeran yang di idolakan dan di incar seentero sekolah pada saat SMA dulu. Siapa yang tidak kenal?, SASUKE UCHIHA.

Ya, dialah Kekasih ku Sasuke Uchiha.

Tapi dibalik semua keberuntungan itu sebenarnya aku merasa dia sangat possesif dan menurutku pencemburu, tetapi begitu aku masih ragu Kalau dia mencintaiku?.

Normal Pov~

Drrtt.

"H-halo." Sapa suara lembut seorang Gadis.

"Hinata,Kau ada dimana?." Tanya suara berat di telepon.

"a-aku sedang di…"

"mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya kalau kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, Hah?!." Bentak laki-laki itu ditelepon.

"Gomen.." lirih suara lembut gadis tersebut yang bernama Hinata.

"Sudahlah Hinata, temui aku di Café dekat stasiun." Perintah lelaki itu.

" B-baik, Sasuke-kun.." ucap Hinata.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Hinata pun telah sampai di depan café, dia merasa gugup dan takut dengan kemarahan sasuke , tidak perlu di pertanyakan lagi, dari awal dia sudah membentaknya bukan?.

**Kringg**. suara lonceng pintu café pun berbunyi.

Hinata pun mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru Café hingga ia melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di bagian belakang yang berada di dekat jendela café. Setelah menemukan sasuke hinata berjalan menghampirinya.

"akhirnya kau datang , Duduk." perintah sasuke setelah melihat Hinata berdiri di sebelahnya.

Hinata mengangguk dan duduk berhadapan dengan sasuke. Sesaat kemudian Kehening melanda mereka berdua, tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara. Entah apa yang terjadi tetapi mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai Pelayan café datang memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"anda ingin memesan apa tuan?." Tanya seorang pelayan dengan malu-malu melihat sasuke.

"Ah, aku pesan kopi dan teh madu."

"a-ah baiklah, satu kopi dan teh madu."

"hn."

"hai, silahkan tunggu sebentar." Ucap Pelayan sambil berlalu pergi.

"S-sasuke-kun, ada apa?." Tanya Hinata mulai membuka percakapan.

"sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu aku akan pergi ke Shibuya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan."

"a-apa?."

"Ya, aku harus menggantikan Itachi untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan yang ada di sana." Ungkap sasuke setelah melihat kebingungan hinata.

"tapi m-mengapa mendadak seperti itu S-sasuke-kun?." Tanya hinata yang masih bingung.

"Baka-aniki ,dia akan pergi ke paris untuk beberapa urusan perusahan selama 2 minggu kedepan ."

"oh, J-jadi sasuke kun akan di sana selama 2 minggu?." tanya hinata.

"Hn."

"K-kapan?."

"hn?."

"K-kapan Sasuke-kun akan pergi?."

"Besok."

"b-besok?."

"Ini dia pesanannya Tuan dan nona." Ucap pelayan tadi dengan senyum manisnya kepada sasuke dan Hinata .

"Hn."

"Arigatou."

Drrt. Suara ponsel Sasuke bergetar.

Klik.

"halo."

"…"

"Hn,Tunggulah Besok aku akan segera berangkat ."

"…"

"Hn."

Klik. Suara terputus dari sambungan.

"Dari Siapa S-sasuke-kun?."

"Bukan dari siapa-siapa."

"oh."

Hening kembali melanda keduanya, Hinata mengalihkan kegugupannya dengan meminum The madu yang dipesankan Sasuke tadi. Ah, tidak disangka Sasuke tau kesukaannya.

"Jadi, kau tidak perlu mengantarku besok, pagi-pagi aku sudah harus berangkat."

"a-ah , ya baiklah kalau b-begitu." Ucap lirih hinata, dalam hatinya Hinata ingin sekali mengantarkan Sasuke besok, tetapi Sasuke seperti tidak memerlukannya jadi Hinata hanya bisa mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke.

"Hn, kuantar kau pulang ayo." Ucap Sasuke berdiri dan meletakkan beberapa Lembar uang di meja kemudian berjalan pergi keluar Café.

"E-eh?,T-tapi.. Tunggu S-sasuke-kun." Kaget Hinata sambil berdiri dan mengikuti Sasuke .

To be continue.

* * *

><p>Hehe, Gomen-ne kalau ceritanya Jelek dan pasaran begini. Hehe.<p>

Maklum masih Newbie. :3 silahkan berkomentar Flame juga ngk apa", saya terima dengan hati Ikhlas.

Salam Kenal semua


End file.
